


独占哥哥 下

by kasusu



Category: all橘, 农橘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	独占哥哥 下

妍妍发现最近哥哥有点反常。

林彦俊坐在床头呈沉思者姿态，妍妍叫了几下都没回应，忍不了大吼了一声，只见哥哥慢慢转过头，“……干什么？”这眉头皱的都能夹住笔了。

妍妍觉得委屈，就叫你吃饭而已，不理人就算了还那么凶，气鼓鼓的跑去跟妈妈告状。

林彦俊又钻回被窝，抽出枕头下的手机，翻起陈立农的朋友圈。

最新一条在昨天晚上，配上一张夜晚的街道和飘了一地的叶子。

今天也有坚持夜跑（笑脸）

点开回复栏里还停留着的是：哥哥好厉害！我最近正想尝试夜跑诶！（吐舌头）（吐舌头）

太嗲了吧？林彦俊打了个哆嗦。昨天夜里迷迷糊糊打的评论幸好没发出去。

被看到的话就是人设崩塌吧……等等，话说我在农哥面前是什么形象来的？

和哥哥相处最密切的日子是刚上国小的时候，那时候走读，爸爸妈妈不在家，自己无聊就往农哥家跑。

林彦俊小时候小瘦猴一样，很淘气，身上挂着各种新伤旧伤，到了陈立农家也不闲着，在人家上蹿下跳，让陈立农追他，哥哥从后面正要给自己一个熊抱，林彦俊侧身一躲，被桌角结结实实的磕到肚子，给疼哭了，捂着肚子，一头埋在农哥怀里，鼻涕泪全摸上去，最后被哥哥拍拍背，吭吭哧哧地哼唧几下，又被亲了脸蛋子，才止住哭声，蹭着哥哥撒娇。

靠！原来在哥哥面前，自己是个小嗲精！

一下子红了脸，不注意松了手，手机直直砸在鼻梁上，“哎呦！”

“妈，我就说哥哥变傻蛋了！你还不信！”

妍妍拉着妈妈偷摸从门缝里观察着屋里人的一举一动。

林彦俊吃痛的捏着鼻子，拿起趴在胸脯的手机，屏幕上晃动着两只小舌头——居然把那条给发出去了！

陈立农也是秒回：哈哈，要一起来跑吗？

 

饭桌上，林彦俊愉快地哼歌，妈妈和妍妍偷偷对眼神，这情绪变化的也太快了吧！

“哦对了，明天饭后我就要和农哥一起跑步了。”

农哥的伟岸形象早在家中得到了大力宣传，现在这种和“英雄”零距离接触而产生的自豪感，让林彦俊语气中都带着点炫耀。

林妍妍不搭理他那茬儿，“哥，你最喜欢的八点电视剧，不看了吗？”

“网上也能……谁说我爱看的！那不都是陪你看吗！”

“哼，口是心非。”

林彦俊止住笑意，装成扑克脸，把电视剧的剧情从脑内赶走，幻想了一下和陈立农一起站在星空下的绝美画面，忍不住捂嘴偷笑。

爸妈还说开学就见不到农哥了，机会这不就来了吗。

//

隔天放学，林彦俊第一个打头冲回家。

一路上不管是隔壁王大爷让他帮忙，还是好友范丞丞骑着车追他做鬼脸，林彦俊看都不看一眼，手里紧紧握着手机，屏幕亮着：“7点半我在院里的树下等你。”

回家换了好几身衣服，跑去给正在做饭得妈妈看。

妈妈警惕的问：“你是不是恋爱了？！”换来林彦俊一个大红脸，他连忙摆手，“才不是啊！农哥喜欢拍照，我穿好看点！”

这什么烂理由，林彦俊刚说出来就后悔了。

林妈妈深深地明白儿子爱臭美的性格，点点头，“那倒是，不能比人家差哈。”

挑来挑去最后选了白色运动衣配红色裤子。

“这也太像你们校服了吧。”林妈妈皱着眉头，捏起林彦俊背后的布料。

“哪里像……哼……明明很好看！”

陈立农过年时就是红白配，在林彦俊还没完全成型的审美观里，哥哥的搭配就是最帅的。

 

草草吃完了晚饭，不到七点林彦俊就开始迫不及待了，穿好鞋在门口做起准备活动，三个从饭桌那边投来的狐疑目光完全触碰不了他的世界。

15分了，他跑下楼梯。

初春的夜晚有些凉，一阵阵小风从耳边窜过，林彦俊的额发轻柔地跳着。

在这样特别的夜晚，农哥是属于我的，这样念头在脑中一闪而过，林彦俊吓了一跳，拍拍脸蛋，在胡想什么啊我。

陈立农来的比他还早，榕树下黑T恤包裹的背弯着，正在蹲下系鞋带，他穿着条短裤，大腿肌肉因为弯曲而紧绷着。

林彦俊正好从他后面跑过来，陈立农没看见他，依然调整着鞋带的松紧，小恶魔心里打起算盘，在快要接近的时候，轻手轻脚地，正想要从后面大叫一声，却被忽视掉的路坎绊了一脚。

“哥哥！起开！”

陈立农闻声转身，一张放大的脸结结实实的撞在自己肩膀上，他条件反射似地，立刻护住林彦俊的腰，男生扑在自己怀里，明显被吓到了，嘴张得圆圆的。

"哥哥……对不起，本来想吓你来的，倒是把自己……”

陈立农忍不住笑意，“没事。就是这回不会再哭鼻子了吧？”

林彦俊知道哥哥在暗指自己小时候爱哭得习惯，红着脸撑起身子，一下子蹦起来。

“我现在可是跟农哥一样得男子汉了！”说着卷起袖子就要秀自己刚刚成型得肌肉。

陈立农站起来，冲他挑挑眉，“是不是男子汉那要看你能不能跑赢我——”话音还没落，陈立农猛地转身弹起，像离弦的箭一样瞬间没了踪影。

林彦俊来不及掸身上的土，大叫着“哥哥等我！”，寻着残影也追了上去。

 

林彦俊在班里跑步计总是第一，上次还差点破了纪录——校内最快记录正是他的农哥。

毕竟还是有年龄差，陈立农在前引领着，林彦俊紧紧跟着。自己没怎么流汗，跑的那么快的农哥倒是像水洗一样。

到了夜市，陈立农站在自动贩卖机前面，向嘴里猛灌着冰水。

林彦俊小跑过去，满脸都是佩服，“不愧是农哥！”

“阿俊跑的也很快，我和你一个年纪的时候还没你能跑呢。”

林彦俊摆摆手，用似有若无的声音说：“我还差得远呢……”

林彦俊买了草莓牛奶，陈立农点评说：“还是小孩子口味啊。”

俩人都不说话了。

陈立农突然低下身子，整理林彦俊乱糟糟的刘海，指尖凉凉的触感在他额头上一下一下划着，好像划进心里一样，林彦俊觉得自己的脸像被暖炉烤了那么烫，游移的眼神最终还是被勇气鼓励，直直对了上陈立农的眼睛。

陈立农第一次见到林彦俊那样的神情，刚刚舔过的嘴唇微张着，露出一点点舌头，嘴唇柔软的弧度好像要吐露些极其柔情的话语一样。湿润的眼睛黏糊糊的，极慢地眨着，目光裸露地贴着自己。

陈立农不合时宜得觉得阿俊长大了，但他似乎又知道，刚刚迈入成人殿堂得他在渴求些什么，那些好像是自己明白又不敢承认的。

“哥哥……”

林彦俊见陈立农迟迟没有反应，轻轻唤了声。

陈立农起身用毛巾擦汗，布料蒙住整张脸，再次看向林彦俊的时候，已经换上笑脸。

“不早了，送你回家。”

“啊——这不是农农吗！”路边摊子那里有人冲这边叫着。

陈立农冲他们招招手，几人往这边走来。打头得短发女生小跑着，等到了跟前才回头发现自己的同伴还没过来，后面几个人都笑她打趣。

“彤彤你那么急干嘛，又没人跟你抢哦！”

被叫做“彤彤”的女孩子脸腾的一下就红了，跟她戴的兔子发卡的表情一模一样，女孩子瞪了后面人一眼，转过头又冲陈立农笑，“立农，今天也跑步吗？”

女孩子害羞的样子很是可爱，就连超级迟钝地林彦俊也感觉到了，同时自己的心思也被那个“也”字给打乱了：这个女生有见过农哥夜跑很多次吗？他不安的看向陈立农。

陈立农冲她点点头，又看着林彦俊，说：“今天不是一个人，带我弟弟一起跑。”

女生这才注意到陈立农身边的人，“这是你弟弟吗，好可爱哦！”

林彦俊内心吐槽，自己跟可爱哪里占的上一点关系啊！

表面上却十分乖巧：“哥哥姐姐好。”

“农农你什么时候有的弟弟啊！真好诶那么乖，还和你一起运动。不像我家的，调皮捣蛋不听话，最近青春期，理都不理我这个哥哥！”

林彦俊被夸的也有点得意，忍不住笑意地看陈立农，陈立农瞅他得意的小眼神，宠溺地说：“是啊，我弟弟最乖最好了，你们可羡慕不来。”

一群人聊了一阵，林彦俊插不进话，正感到疲惫，陈立农适宜地打断话题，“不早了，我先送我弟回家，明天上学再聊。”

其中一个挺咋呼的男生立马窜到林彦俊旁边，和彤彤很熟的他被称作“阿一”，“我送你弟回去吧，彤彤好像有话跟你说诶。”

林彦俊一看男生拉着自己就要走，急了，“不晚，不晚，我可以等农哥！”

那个男生心想这小孩咋这么不解风情，正束手无策呢，陈立农说，“阿俊，你先跟阿一哥哥回去吧，等我有空陪你去电玩城，好吗？”

林彦俊还想说什么，挥手要叫，陈立农的眼神已经不在他身上了，他眼看着那个女生拉着陈立农往繁华处走，阿一揽过他的肩，“就这么定了！我送你回家。”

林彦俊觉得空落落的，真想打掉这个讨厌的手，冲到农哥身边。但是冲过去自己又应该说什么？他虽然看出彤彤对陈立农的喜欢了，难道自己要宣誓主权一般地说“农哥是我的！”吗，他能以什么立场来说啊。

一路上林彦俊心不在焉地回答那个呱噪男生的问题，阿一才知道他不想说话，但那时已经到他家路门口了。

//

这趟回来，林彦俊的“病”看起来更严重了。妍妍依然不敢打扰哥哥，只好偷窥观察情况，准备随时向妈妈汇报。

周末的一整日林彦俊都以大字状瘫在床上，妍妍偷偷在门外给哥哥发微信。

“哥，你的旺仔牛奶我喝了啊。”

“哦。”

“我把乖乖也吃了。”

“哦。”

“今天爸妈不在！我们叫外卖，办junk food party怎么样！”

“我没胃口。”

林妍妍最后实在忍不住了，进来一把把林彦俊拽起来，自己的哥哥此时像个糟了的软面条，任她揉捏一般。

林彦俊被她拉到沙发，陪她看动画片，好几次到笑点的地方，林妍妍都捂着肚子夸张大笑，一扭头，是林彦俊像木头一样死气沉沉的表情。

林妍妍实在没办法了，叹了口气，瘫在沙发上，“啊！谁能救救我啊……”

林彦俊突却然开了口，“……如果自己重视的人，被别人抢走了，要怎么做才好？”

林妍妍一下精神起来，握住拳头在林彦俊眼前一挥，“当然是抢回来！”

林彦俊盯着晃动的拳头，喃喃地说，“抢回来……”

“毕竟是自己喜欢的人嘛，怎么可以让给别人。”

喜欢……喜欢的人，告白，恋爱……结婚……生，生孩子！

——不对！彤彤姐姐和我是情敌关系！

林彦俊的大脑瞬间充满了许多事，他猛地坐直。

“我喜欢农哥！”

妍妍内心无力，学着大人的样子摊手，“这傻子都能看出来了吧……”

林彦俊没听到，冲回屋关了门，里面立刻传出来翻箱倒柜的声音。

林妍妍无奈的想，好不容易拉出来，又回屋了，周末让他陪我玩的计划全泡汤了。

 

林彦俊则是把这份动力用在了歪路上，他进屋翻找起范丞丞送他的恋爱教学书。本来那是范丞丞看他可怜，一个女朋友都没有，对于恋爱的直感还迟钝地要死，怜悯一般送给他的生日礼物，被林彦俊嗤之以鼻，现在倒被捧为宝物一般了。

半天找不到，估摸着妈妈看到，定是被扔掉了。

他打开电脑，“我喜欢哥哥，但是有一个女生也喜欢他，我怎么去表达自己的心情呢，虽然我知道我和那个女生是情敌关系，但是……”打了一长串在搜索栏，直到字符数到了极限，才按下了回车。

搜出来的网址寥寥无几，最上面的粗体字倒是简洁标明了他的需要：“知心大哥！为你解决一切恋爱问题！”

点开是个聊天框，一开始只是些简单问题，对方头像上的温柔大哥哥冲自己笑着温暖，林彦俊更是被激起了倾诉欲，一股脑的不管该说的不该说的都吐了出来。

对方倒是很有耐心，一点一点解答他的问题。

“恋爱可不是纸上谈兵，阿俊，你要想完全了解，一定要实际操作一下。”

“嗯……怎么个实际操作法呢。”

“帮你练习，我们出来模拟一下约会的感觉。”

林彦俊昏头昏脑的觉得知心大哥说的特别对，要是放在从前，防备心极强的自己一定立刻警惕起来：这一定是骗人的！

但是这阵子他真是难过了好一段时间，一是见不到哥哥，二是每当要理一理那份感情，就像乱麻一样，越理越乱，他被冲昏了头，二话没说就答应了。

“那，我们下周日晚上六点咖啡馆见哦。”

//

到了和知心哥哥见面的时候，自己才害怕起来，坐在咖啡馆里十分不安。

门上的铃响了，进来一位样子极其忠厚的男人，身上还穿着西服，他朝和咖啡馆格格不入的校服走来，林彦俊正好转头，男人愣了一下，没料到这回约出来的男孩子这么好看，立刻换上温柔的笑容，坐在他身边。

聊了一阵，这个男人很认真的为自己分析问题，林彦俊很感动，果然是自己多虑了嘛，这么一个热心的大好人，怎么会是坏人呢。

林彦俊也是很久没跟人这么痛快地倾诉了，聊的距离越来越近，男人更是没了顾及的上了手，隔着校服抚摸着他的背脊。

八点了，咖啡馆的人走光了，收银台的女生打起了瞌睡。

男人完全搂住林彦俊的肩膀，从刚才起他就有些困，靠在知心哥哥的怀里，带着困意的声音依然喋喋不休地嘟囔着。

“宝宝困了吗？我送你回家睡好不好。”

说着男人就架起他，亲昵地蹭到林彦俊耳朵旁边，刚想亲一下，衣领被一股力猛地提起，身体一下子磕到桌子上，吃痛叫了一声。

阿一扶着已经要倒下的林彦俊，男人装扮的面容被撕开，他狰狞地瞪着陈立农。

“你他妈的是谁啊，给老子放手！”

陈立农沉着一张脸，猛地揍上了男人，拳的力气之大，男人被撂倒在地上，收银台里的女生尖叫，正要叫警察，那个男人牙掉了几颗，扭头冲女生大喊，“别打电话！”

阿一看到男人那副惨状，发了抖，那样爱笑的农农凶起来原来是这样子。

这还没完，陈立农的运动鞋踩上男人的下身，像踩着肮脏的驱虫一样撵着，男人惨叫着。

“去死啊你。”他发狠说。

刘海遮住眼睛，脸上挂着汗，刚才接到阿一的电话后，他觉得自己好像要失去什么一样，害怕的不行，爽了彤彤的约，一路狂奔到这里。

那时林彦俊脸红红的，依偎在男人怀里，男人正猥琐地要吻他。陈立农当场就失控了，不顾阿一拉着自己，硬是冲了进来。

最终，女孩子还是叫了警察，那个男人是惯犯，变态式迷恋迷奸，已经犯下好几起了，被带走的时候他还痴狂的看着林彦俊，嘴里吐露着污言秽语，陈立农没忍住又踹了他一脚。

幸好林彦俊没喝多少咖啡，在警察走后醒了过来，他瞪大了眼睛，没想到自己千想万想的农哥会出现在自己眼前，但此时的农哥看起来很凶的样子，他不敢说话，只能偷看着哥哥。

阿一本来决定和陈立农一起送林彦俊回家，陈立农回绝了，跟伯母打了电话，说林彦俊今晚住他家。

林彦俊一听要去陈立农大学租的房子，抑制不住兴奋，跑去陈立农身边。

陈立农叹了口气，“你真是什么也不明白啊。”

林彦俊愣了，看着满地的残迹，他回过神，知心哥哥哪去了？

“走吧。”陈立农牵住他的手，林彦俊手心立刻出了汗，自己冰凉的手被哥哥包裹的感觉实在很好，他心跳得像打鼓。

完全被无视得阿一，站在咖啡馆门前，目送他们走近远处暗掉得街景里。

//

洗了澡，陈立农铺好床，说要跟林彦俊谈谈。

林彦俊乖巧盘腿坐在哥哥旁边，本来想说几句俏皮话，看到哥哥严肃得表情，乖乖闭上了嘴。

陈立农告诉他了事情经过，林彦俊白了脸。

“彦俊，到底发生了什么？你不是会被骗得样子啊。”

“……因为我很苦恼。”

“苦恼？”

林彦俊不言声了，眼睛斜到一旁，“说了你也不懂。”

陈立农拿他没办法，无奈道，“睡觉吧。我去沙发睡。”

林彦俊拉住陈立农的衣角，那副神情又像是渴求什么，“……我想和哥哥一起睡。”

 

昨夜，林彦俊在哥哥安心得味道旁睡得很快，抱住陈立农一只手臂，半张脸贴上去，随着呼吸轻轻蹭着，像求人怜的猫咪。

陈立农一宿没睡，天破晓的时候才有了困意。

七点多林彦俊就醒了，睁开眼就是极近距离哥哥的睡颜，他羞得闭上了眼，又偷偷睁开，后来干脆正大光明的看起来。

他一直觉得哥哥不笑的样子很帅，熟睡的哥哥眉毛皱着，有一点不耐烦，是平常不会见到的样子。

哥哥的睫毛也很长，有时候从侧面看，看不出情绪，每当这时候哥哥就会露出招牌微笑——是我最喜欢的。

用手描摹着哥哥的薄唇，又刮了刮哥哥的鼻头，忍不住了，肉肉的嘴唇凑上去，先是吻了哥哥的鼻尖，然后又用舌头轻轻碰了碰哥哥的嘴，蜻蜓点水的吻上去。

他越是看着哥哥的脸庞，心中越是腾生出更多的喜爱。

“哥哥……让我独占你好不好？”

//

家里这回换成林妈妈着急了，自己儿子三天两头就往陈立农家里跑，林妈妈知道自己儿子有多喜欢陈立农，但也怕给人家添麻烦，影响了陈立农学习。

陈立农为此特意打了个电话，说阿俊很乖，不会打扰他，他还可以教林彦俊功课。

这回可以少伺候一个小祖宗了，林妈妈倒也宽了心。

 

林彦俊正和陈立农打着电动，陈立农的手机响了，是彤彤。

“哦，好的，那我现在就下去。”

“哥哥！要死了！快拿起手柄！”

“阿俊，我出去一下，是彤彤姐姐，你还记得吧。”

林彦俊一听到那人的名字，停止了操作，屏幕上闪着“Game Over！”

“记得啊，就是喜欢哥哥你的那个女生。”

陈立农憋笑，“小大人，你什么都懂啊。我们只是普通同学关系罢了。”

“我看这次她就是要跟你告……”

还没等林彦俊讲完，陈立农已经出去了，没了心情玩游戏，他跑去阳台，看到短发女生站在楼门口，依然别着那个兔子发卡。

没一会儿陈立农出来了，男生比女孩子高了一头还多。就算是10楼的距离，林彦俊好像也看到那个女孩子害羞的神情。

女孩子真好啊，那么可爱，农哥肯定也会喜欢那样的吧，林彦俊想。

女孩子独自讲了很久，从这个角度只能看到陈立农的背影，林彦俊看不清哥哥的表情。

好像是讲完了，女孩子闭着眼深呼吸，说了一句，然后踮起脚尖吻了陈立农。

林彦俊瞬间呆住了，觉得这一瞬间真的失去了什么，女生跑走了，陈立农站定了一段时间没动。

林彦俊失魂落魄的进了屋，他不想见到脸上可能还带着唇印的农哥，躲进了浴室，开了水装作洗澡。

陈立农回来见客厅没人，听到浴室的水声，他为了整理乱掉的思绪，坐在床边。

一会水声停下，林彦俊出来了，他先是去了客厅，又进到屋里。

陈立农抬头，林彦俊头发上还滴着水，擦都没擦，身上裹着薄薄的浴巾，脚并在一起，浑身打着哆嗦。

“哥哥，我好喜欢你啊。”

//

陈立农呆住了，没想到今天接二连三的是让自己无法立刻面对的事情。

“先擦干身体，会着凉的。”

陈立农走过去，拉着林彦俊就要往浴室走。

“刚才彤彤姐姐亲了哥哥哪里？”

陈立农没想到刚才的事被林彦俊知道了，一时之间不知道怎么解释，“阿俊……”

林彦俊拉着他到屋里，力量出奇的大。

陈立农被推到床边，没站稳，坐了下去。

林彦俊跨坐在他腿上，舔着哥哥的嘴唇，舌头伸了进去，迫使陈立农张开了嘴。

林彦俊吻着自己，陈立农无法回绝，纵容就是放纵，就算他不去回应，两个人看起来还是在激烈的吻着。

唇舌分离，林彦俊喘着气，“她亲了哥哥嘴？……明明是我先的。”

陈立农看着林彦俊眯着眼睛，很委屈的样子。

“哥哥和她交往后，会做爱吗？”

“……阿俊，别胡说！”

林彦俊解开哥哥的衬衫，立刻凑过去亲着陈立农隆起的胸肌，两只手摸着，他轻轻感叹，“哥哥的身体真的好壮哦。”

林彦俊湿掉的头发蹭着自己的下巴颏，流下的水顺着胸膛滑下去。

“都湿掉了……”

林彦俊仰起头眨了眨眼睛，极其自然地拉开裤子的拉锁，盯着那里看了一会儿，陈立农极小力度的推着他，撇开头不去看眼前人几乎全裸的身体。

浴巾垂到腰上，林彦俊光着脚，死命抓住地板，不想顺了陈立农的力，沾着水的脚打了滑，林彦俊一下把他的农哥扑倒在床上，自己正好坐在身下人敏感的地方。

林彦俊轻轻晃起腰，相连的地方被浴巾挡住，只看林彦俊动作的话，就像是做爱一样。

陈立农一手就攥住了林彦俊的两只手腕，“……阿俊，闹够了吧？快点下去。”

林彦俊一看哥哥不高兴了，心里更委屈了，他自暴自弃地，更加激烈的用柔软的股缝夹着哥哥已经有了感觉的地方。

陈立农见他变本加厉，“阿俊！”他瞪大眼睛冲林彦俊喊着。

林彦俊感觉到哥哥的气息凌乱了，声音也变得哑了些，学着看过的电影里那种诱惑人的方法，侧头贴上陈立农的肩膀，本来要哭出来的眼睛眯缝着，轻吻着农哥的耳垂，在耳边轻轻说着。

“哥哥明明那么有感觉……”

林彦俊本来还挺自豪自己这套完美动作，一阵天旋地转，自己的脑袋还磕到了床头，再睁开眼睛，农哥已经把他压在下面了。

一阵动作下，陈立农的刘海也湿掉了，林彦俊觉得农哥像捕食猎物的狼一样，盯上了自己，他突然害怕起来。

“农，农哥，那个，我…我。”

“后悔了？”

他听见农哥沉声在自己耳畔讲着，刚想开口，陈立农吻上自己贫瘠的胸脯，舔咬着那颗从刚才起就跃跃欲试的肉珠，林彦俊立刻叫了出来。

胸前又疼又痒，他胡乱抓着哥哥的头发，大叫着喊停。

“刚才那副勾人样子怎么不见了？”陈立农摸索着到他的下腹，恶趣味地用指甲搔刮着。

陈立农的身体几乎把自己全部包住，看到哥哥兽欲意味得舔舔嘴唇，林彦俊终于憋不住了，大声哭了出来。

陈立农也是满脑子问号，明明你先勾引我的，现在倒好，一副被我欺负的样子。

陈立农坐到他身旁，揉了揉他湿乎乎的头发。

“还是个小哭包啊。”

林彦俊一看陈立农又恢复成平常那副样子，哼哼几声，一下子熊抱过去。

“嗯呜……哥哥我好喜欢你。”

“刚才你已经说过了，”陈立农亲亲他的额头，“不过某天早上，好像有个小孩一直玩我的脸，还气鼓鼓的说要独占我？”

“你都听到了……”

“本来想找适当时间回复，谁知道这个小孩那么心急。”

说着陈立农弹了眼前人一个脑蹦儿。

林彦俊捂住额头，”谁，谁知道我的情敌会那么快的！“

“你说彤彤？”陈立农忍住笑意，“我拒绝了，而且她亲过来的时候，我可是错开了脸的。”

“嗯……所以是没亲着？”

陈立农耸耸肩，一副“你说呢。”的样子，林彦俊因为自己的无理取闹脸红了，干脆装作什么都没发生的样子又蹭回到陈立农肩头。

“而且我对她说了，我有喜欢的人。”

林彦俊无言，仰起头眨着水润的眼睛，紧紧盯着那人的侧脸。

鼻尖的小痣被哥哥轻轻戳了一下——

“只做你一个人的哥哥好不好？”

感觉到被更大的力度抱在怀里，林彦俊的目光又湿了几分，仿佛能掐出水一样。

手揽住哥哥的肩膀，刚吃的草莓香侵占着哥哥的口中，两人被水果的香甜熏笑了。

是只能被自己独占，只属于我的，哥哥。

 


End file.
